One Two Three
by darkgirl3
Summary: It started out in the Grill, now it's a game of how many places and how many times. However, He'll get his own payback from her too. Just posted here wrote 2012
1. Chapter 1

**Title: One Two Three…**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline Forbes, Tyler Lockwood with small appearances by Jeremy Gilbert, Lexi Lockwood, Mason Lockwood**

**AN: I do not own this it belongs to the author of the book series L.J. Smith and TV creators Kevin Williams and Julie P. I love the TV Caroline and Tyler more than the book series version of them though. Takes place in Season two, but doesn't really tie into it at all.**

**********AN 2: This was previously posted on Live Journal **

**One Two Three…**

**Chapter 1: Score 2 Zip **

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline sat down getting inside of the booth at the Grill. She had to finish her history quiz before she went home. She knew when she got home that she wouldn't be thinking about doing any homework for the rest of the weekend. Her mind would be on other things and this was due first thing Monday morning. The only problem she was going have with her plan was that Tyler was here. He was playing pool at the moment, but he'd be coming to the booth soon.

He'd decided to stay in town instead of leaving with Jules; she'd gotten him to stay that night. She was thankful of that too because she was in love with him. She only had ten questions left, it shouldn't take all weekend, but the look he'd had when they left school. She'd be lucky if she saw anybody besides him and any hard or soft surface. It had been eight days since he'd decided to stay instead of go. It had been four days since she'd sung eternal flame to him right here. It was also four days since he'd got on stage kissed her in front of everybody.

She hadn't expected him to get on stage and kiss her; she'd thought he'd do it more in private. However, what came after that kiss was done in private or semi private at least. Outside they'd had sex in her car and she wanted that again. Since that night they hadn't been able to get away from stuff, their moms wanting something or their friends. It was like they were doomed, but this weekend she was going to have some time with him.

Caroline flipped through the book writing the next answer in a complete sentence. She really didn't want to be doing this. If she had just focused on her work instead of watching him in class, she'd been done. It seemed as if he was done since he was playing pool with Elena's brother Jeremy. She was glad they didn't fight any more it was better. They got along, bonded over art and other stuff too. She shook her head going back to her assignment.

Tyler was trying to keep his mind on pool, but all he could think about was Caroline. She was beautiful today like everyday. Her hair was just the right amount of curly that it moved when she walked. It always looked like that, he wondered if it had to do with the fact that was how she died. She'd made him stop blaming his self for that night and he thought he had. He doubted he really would though because she'd almost died only to become a vampire later.

She had on a nice top with a butterfly on it and a skirt which had him grinning with ideas. He was already loosing badly at pool and knew that Jeremy knew why. He just wanted to have alone time with Caroline. Four days and nights not being near her much was driving him crazy. "Next shot wins," Tyler said not really caring about the fact the eight ball wasn't ready to be shot in the hole.

Jeremy almost laughed but he took his turn and before he even got the ball in Tyler was gone. "And I was told that I spent too much time with my girlfriend," he said watching the ball go in. He was glad that Tyler had noticed that Caroline was into him. It wasn't hard to notice they were always together and he'd thought they'd already been together. It had only been a day over one week since they'd started going out.

Caroline didn't even look up when he sat down beside her. She already knew who it was; there was no way to miss the scent Tyler gave off. It was wonderful and it warmed her senses just like being in his arms did her body. She had to finish the last four questions, but it was going to be a daunting task with him beside her.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler was tempted to just take the book and let her finish later, but he had a better plan. The Grill was mostly deserted so it wasn't like anybody would see what he was doing. It would be better if they were in one of their vehicles right now, but here would do. He leaned forward pretending to be looking at what she was doing, but he wasn't. His hand moved brushing her inner thigh causing her to almost jump up.

Caroline turned her head looking at him as if trying to tell him not to do what he was thinking about. It was a look he knew all too well even if they were only a couple for eight days. She'd been giving him the 'don't you dare' eyes since they were kids, but this time he did dare. He smiled moving his hand closer to where he wanted them to be.

She was trying not to move or squirm, but he was making this hard he really was, "Tyler," she said in a low voice. He leaned closer kissing her lips so she couldn't say anything else as he moved his finger over her clit. She was going to die right here and now she thought as he stroked her clit. His lips were warm against her cool ones and she didn't want him to pull away.

His fingers moved slowly driving her crazy as she tried not to make a sound. She was going to get him when they were alone. This was not the place to call him out on what he was doing either. She was gripping the table trying to get him to stop, but he wasn't having it. "Cum, you know you want to," he whispered into her ear.

She whimpered shaking her head; she couldn't do that here what if somebody walked up? It was bad enough that Jeremy probably knew what they were doing, but if somebody else came in. Caroline was trying to get up, she had to get up, but when she moved he pinched her clit. She bit down hard on her bottom lip as her orgasm took over. She'd been closer than she thought and he was smiling, she was going to get him good.

Tyler tried to hide the grin, but she was flooding his fingers with her cum. He pulled his hand away from her sex before smearing her cum against her inner thigh. He leaned into her kissing her neck before he got up and left. He didn't need to say anything to know she'd follow him in few after she came back down. He'd gotten her off in the middle of the Grill and she liked it, she wasn't going to be able to lie about that either.

Caroline slowed her breathing even if she didn't need to she was right now. Her face was surely flushed and she could feel the wetness between her legs. She closed her history book before putting it and her notebook into her bag. She didn't know if she could walk right now at all, but she had to try. She had to go after Tyler and get him good.

This was… she stopped thinking for a second, who was she kidding she'd needed that. She'd needed him to make her cum, right here and now, she needed him every second of every day. If she couldn't see him at least her world would stop, she thought at times. She moved slowly out of the booth before picking up her tote bag and walking out of the Grill. She went over to Tyler's truck and got in the passenger seat buckling up.

"Your house," She said and that was all she said as he started driving.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Once Tyler parked the truck in the large circle driveway Caroline reached for the door handle. She hadn't gotten him back it was too short of a drive to do that. She was still planning her payback; she had her eyes closed so not to look about him. It wasn't working though because even if she didn't see him she was thinking about him. His hands against her body, his lips, and his cock inside of her; she was in trouble for sure. The thought of him just saying her name was driving her nuts right now.

She didn't get the door open in time because he had his hand between her legs again. She gasped out her eyes flying open looking to see if anybody was around. She saw Mason's bronco in front of his truck along with Lexi's car. They were both there, but his mom wasn't and she hoped her car wasn't parked in the garage. It would be bad enough if their friends caught them, but his mother would be disastrous.

He was looking right at her, but she didn't dare look at him right now. When she'd went to get out the truck he'd quickly pulled her to his side thrusting two fingers inside. She knew she should have used vamp speed to get out of the truck. It was warm even for the afternoon, but she was almost fire hot. She didn't dare speak knowing her voice would betray her right now.

She already knew that Lexi was coming out of the house, she could tell her best friend's scent. Caroline finally looked over at Tyler who was rolling the window down. "Don't…" she started, but he angled his fingers hitting her g-spot. She was going to murder him for this she whimpered as he pressed harder. Her voice was completely gone and Lexi was coming over, he moved his hand quicker before she exploded around him. Her cum pouring down his fingers onto his hand and the seat she was on.

"Hey you two, Mason and I are headed out for the night, going leave his bronco here," Lexi said getting to the window. She handed Tyler the keys telling him to move it for his Uncle.

"No problem," Tyler said his hand grabbing Caroline's wrist when she tried to get out the truck again, "I'll move it before dark," he added seeing Mason getting into Lexi's car.

"Just don't go having sex in it or he'll get you both good," Lexi said before walking to her car and driving off a few minutes later.

Once they were gone Caroline pulled her arm out of his grip, which wasn't tight at all, and took off. Oh she was going to get him for this just he wait she thought knowing Lexi had the sense of smell like she did. She would have been able to smell the sex even if it was just his fingers.

"You can't hide, Caroline," Tyler said watching her run at full speed into the mansion. Yep he was going to get payback, but it was going to be sweet and he just wondered how many more times he could do that to her without her breaking and tackling him. He was going to find out so far the score was Tyler 2 Caroline zip.

**TBC….**

**AN 3: hope u enjoyed**


	2. One Two Three Chapter 2

**Title: One Two Three…**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline Forbes, Tyler Lockwood**

**AN: I do not own this it belongs to the author of the book series L.J. Smith and TV creators Kevin Williams and Julie P. I love the TV Caroline and Tyler more than the book series version of them though. Takes place in Season two, but doesn't really tie into it at all.**

******AN 2: This was previously posted on Live Journal **

**One Two Three…**

**Chapter 2: Score Three 1**

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline got up the stairs and into Tyler's bedroom going straight to his closet. She had some clothes she'd left there before. She had to get the skirt off before he had her pinned somewhere with his fingers inside of her again. She wanted him, but on her terms this time, twice he'd gotten her and it was a game. If he said touch down she was going to really get him, but she was thinking he'd just count.

Tyler smiled going in the house after he'd moved Mason's Bronco. His mom wouldn't mind if it stayed out front, his dad had always been the one that despised the Bronco. He had just wanted to move it now so he didn't have to go back out. He walked up the stairs slowly knowing she had a good head start on him. She'd probably already have a pair of jeans on, but that wasn't going to stop him. He could easily get his hand inside those jeans of hers even if she wore them tight.

Caroline was sitting at his desk doing the last three questions of her history. If she got it done she could play this game more. She could already feel him in the room, but instead of coming over to her, he laid down on the bed after kicking his shoes off. She was going to say something, but decided against it. She'd put on her pajama bottoms that had Emmet from Twilight, she'd always loved him and Jacob. She had her own werewolf so no need for the Jacob PJ's tonight.

Tyler pulled out the book he had under his mattress, his mom didn't snoop, but he kept it there still. He was reading Twilight, he hadn't never really read the books, but he did like the movies. He knew for a fact that books and movies were nothing alike. Caroline chanced a look over in the mirror that took up his entire wall beside the bed. It was also a dresser that stretched out, but the mirror she loved; not that she didn't love the two drawers he'd given her and closet space.

He flipped the page not really reading, he was too distracted by her, her scent mostly, and it was driving him crazy. She slowly shut the book after she finished the last question, homework done, play time. She got up going over to the end of his bed crawling up it. She looked like a cat moving slowly to get its prey. She gave him that look that always seemed to work while her hands worked at his jeans.

"You're going to love this," Caroline said finally speaking and without warning took him into her mouth. Just the head of his cock though, she didn't want to be too fast, but he had just teased her so much. What was next in the middle of school in class that would be so wrong it was right? She hummed around him taking him deeper into her mouth.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler moved his hands into her hair massaging her scalp as she continued what she was doing. It felt as if he was on a cloud. Her mouth nice and cool around his throbbing erection that felt like fire almost his body was so hot. It was always hotter when he was aroused like this, but her coolness seemed to help. He said her name lacing his fingers into her hair even tighter as he jerked. Caroline hummed all the way back up to just the head of his cock. Her tongue licking and probing at the slit, she knew he was going to cum soon.

He'd been hard at the Grill, even in the truck and he hadn't cum yet. She was going to get him there she promised herself. She was going to make him be tortured for it just like she had been though. Once he was jerking his hips she knew what was going to happen. She pulled away at once putting her hand into a fist like at the base of his cock. It wasn't like a true cock ring, but he couldn't cum and his eyes that had been closed shot open.

"Caroline," he chocked out with her sitting there looking so innocent, she looked beautiful, but so teasing at the same time.

"That's my name, but you should know not to play like you did without expecting some of it back," she said batting her eye lashes at him. He was so doomed that it didn't even sound right to say it. He knew she always had a come back for what he did to her. He wasn't sure what he could say to her that would get her to continue.

He had always continued, he'd never stopped and left her hanging like this. It wasn't fair for her to do this either, but she was. "You can't," he found himself saying trying to move against her fist, but it just wasn't happening. She bent down sucking on the head of his cock more, but still holding him where he couldn't cum. She was being devilish right now and loved it, having this much control was wonderful.

"I think I can," Caroline replied releasing him from her hold before she got up off the bed. She smiled before she left the room telling him she'd be back. She knew that he wasn't going to be able to follow her right now or so she thought. He was behind her in a flash his arms wrapped around her waist and going for her pajama bottoms. "Tyler," his name came from her in surprise. He was removing her pants and lifting her up.

He pulled her shirt over her head tossing it on the floor before they both heard a door shut downstairs. He didn't care who it was though, because he needed to cum right now. She'd left him hanging and he couldn't let her get away with it. He took both her hands placing them on the banister railing before telling her to not let go. "I'll spank that pretty little ass if you do," he whispered into her ear holding onto her hips with a force that would bruise if they were human.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline knew if her heart still beat it would have skipped more than a beat. The door shutting could be anybody down stairs. His mom, her mom, or worse of all Damon looking for Mason, some how they'd become friends. She couldn't think right now with her hands clutching the railing of the banister for dear life and Tyler thrusting into her. She cried out moving forward thanking what ever fate kept her from falling over the banister.

Her entire body was enveloped with his heat and his cock buried deep in her hot wet channel she could barely stand up. He had spread her feet farther before he'd thrusted inside of her, but she was still tight. It never changed no matter how many times they had sex; she'd forever be tight around him. She held to the wood with each thrust he was moving farther inside of her. "Tyler," she whimpered feeling her orgasm getting closer and closer.

He didn't reply to her plea even though he knew she wanted him to go faster. He slowed instead as she gasped out, her hand going from the railing to her clit trying to appease the ache. He was faster though and before she could get her hand to her clit she felt his hand come down on her ass. His words from earlier ringing true, but she didn't care because it was in that moment that she felt her orgasm take over. She didn't care who was in the house letting out a scream. His hand on her felt so good and she loved when he spanked her during sex.

He moved faster again after putting her hand back on the railing trying to get his own orgasm. He was almost there few more thrusts and he'd be filling her with his own cum. Caroline felt his hand move between her spread legs touching her clit. She bucked against his hand sobbing in pleasure she didn't think she could take him touching her there any more right now. Her entire body was on fire from his heat and her left butt cheek felt like it was the lighter fluid to the fire.

Her hips jerked forward as he thrust into her and if he wasn't holding her around the waist she would have lost her balance. Her knees buckling at the force of his thrusts, but even her hands couldn't hold onto the railing any more. He was cumming now with a shout of her name, his eyes golden and hers turning blood red as tears of blood poured from then. She hadn't cum this hard ever any thought of a time before being harder was lost.

She felt his finger stroking her clit harder and she was crying out his name. She felt them both falling onto the floor as he lost his balance. It happened faster than he could get to the bedroom, his legs were shaking and he just fell. He'd take the weight of the blow he thought in his mind as he landed on his back with her on top still inside of her.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

It wasn't either of the people that Caroline had thought would be coming into the mansion. She was too blissed out to move when she opened her eyes seeing Elena standing at the top of the stairs. Once she made eye contact her best friend stood there for a few seconds. It was like she couldn't move, caught with her hand in the cookie jar expression. She knew Elena was there for a while, just not sure how long or that it had been her at first. Her face was flush and her heart was racing.

It was another second before Elena remembered to move and she was running down the stairs. She'd never meant to get caught, just thought something was wrong, she'd heard her friends screaming out. She never once thought about the sounds being that of pleasure as loud as they had been. Caroline wondered if the running was to get away from what she'd walked into or because she knew both her friends could tell it had aroused her. There was no mistaken that with Caroline's nose and her hearing.

"I think she liked what she saw," Tyler said with a grin moving his hands over Caroline's stomach before he gently pulled out standing up with her now in his arms. He took Caroline into his bedroom closing the door; the score was three to one now. He wasn't going to worry about counting again till later because he was, for the first time ever, worn down.

"I know," Caroline kissed him snuggling up moving her hands over his stomach, "She got a nice show too," she felt his thumb wiping away the tears stains that had fallen earlier from pleasure. She closed her eyes falling asleep their game would never be ending; she was going to get him back later. She would wait till he least expected it though and this time it'd be in an even more public-ish place.

Tyler watched her sleep for a while before he closed his own eyes going to sleep. He loved the woman lying beside him in the bed. She was a vision, a dream come true and she was all his. He'd won the queen, in his eyes, that was what she was. He would watch over her forever that was the promise he'd made to his self when he asked her out.

The next time they saw Elena he wondered if the brunette was going to avoid eye contact. She'd walked in on them making out before, a week ago when Caroline and he first hooked up. This was different by far; he'd seen her standing there before Caroline had. She'd been there for the entire last act frozen in place watching them have sex. He'd seen her eyes blown wide as he'd caused Caroline to cum and cry blood tears from pleasure. He just never expected her to stand there that long or for her to let Caroline catch her.

It wasn't like he cared if they'd been caught; he just wasn't sure what to think by their friend had been staring. He knew by the way she'd looked that she'd never had the full experience of what a vampire's strength packed during sex. Stefan didn't use all of his speed behind his thrusts apparently, but that was their problem not his. All he worried about was satisfying Caroline, even if it would be while for he got the image of Elena's shocked looked out of his head.

**The End**


End file.
